The Curse
by annaspicer123
Summary: Kyle hates Fanboy and thinks he is annoying. One day he and Fanboy got into a fight and he said that he wished Fanboy was dead. So he puts a curse on Fanboy, inevitably killing him and the only way for Kyle to bring him back was for Chum chum to be his servant at his home for a month. Chum chum accepts it. Will kyle revive fanboy or will he be dead forever?


It was a typical Saturday afternoon.

The wind was blowing outside and the birds were chirping.

The lingering smell of hot dogs and grilled cheese sandwiches left over from Chum chum and Fanboy's party last night filled the air.

Fanboy and chum chum decided to sleep in late that day. It was 12:00 pm when Chum Chum decided to roll out of bed.

Normally, Fanboy was up before him, but today he for some odd reason, was still sleeping in.

Chum chum didn't think much about it as both he and Fanboy had a long fun day yesterday and didn't go to bed until 21 minuets after midnight.

Chum chum figured that Fanboy was exhausted from all the partying and so he decided to let his best friend sleep.

How peaceful Fanboy looked, just sleeping there.

His low, peaceful breathing seemed to calm chum chum down.

Chum chum gently pulled the Manarctica comforter back over Fanboy's shoulders to keep him warm and then smiled.

However, nothing could prepare Chum chum for what was about to take place.

After Chum chum covered Fanboy up, he quietly walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Chum chum quickly brushed his teeth, took a shower and then slipped into a pair of baggy blue jeans with tears in the knees and an orange and yellow striped sweater.

He brushed his hair and then cleaned up after himself in the bathroom before walking out.

By this time, 20 mins had passed.

After chum chum left out of the bathroom, he walked past Fanboy's bed and then said, "Time to wake-up Fanboy. It is almost 1:00 pm. I know how much you hate to sleep all day and not do anything."

There was no answer.

Chum chum then proceeded to wake Fanboy up again, but this time, he spoke louder.

Still no answer.

At this point, Chum chum was starting to get worried about Fanboy, as he always answered back when Chum chum called him.

He quickly ran over towards Fanboy's bed, hoping Fanboy was just playing by not answering and was trying to pull a prank as he sometimes did.

That was when Chum chum saw that Fanboy was not breathing and his heart had stopped.

He was cold and stiff and appeared as though he had just stopped breathing as well.

He shook Fanboy, trying to franticly wake his best friend up, but ended up failing miserably.

"FANBOY, WAKE-UP PLEASE!" Chum chum said, tears swelling up in his eyes.

Chum chum quickly threw back the comforter, rolled Fanboy onto his back, tilted Fanboy's head back and then franticly pounded on Fanboy's chest and tried to breathe air into Fanboy's lungs to get him to breathe again.

All he could do was hope that Fanboy woke up and responded.

Soon, after 5 minuets, Fanboy finally started breathing again, but it was slow and sluggish.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Chum chum whose eyes were now red and swollen; tears still pouring.

"Chum chum, why are you crying? Are you okay?" Fanboy asked

Chum chum weakly.

Chum chum tried to keep from crying but the tears just flowed.

"Fanboy, you died and I brought you back. I had to pound onto your chest and breathe into your mouth for 5 minuets before you started to breathe again. You scared me so much."

"Chum chum, don't cry. I am alright, ok?" Fanboy said.

Fanboy slowly started to sit up in bed to give Chum chum a reassuring hug, but instead collapsed back onto the bed again; making Chum chum panic and run to his side.

"FANBOY! Are you ok?" Chum chum said, his voice shaking in fear.

"I am just really weak today buddy. I may have to stay in bed today." Fanboy said, weakly trying to get comfortable in bed.

"I'll go get you some cereal to eat so you can try and regain some of your energy. That should help, ok?"

"Ok, chum chum." Fanboy said weakly.

Chum chum ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of Manarcticrunch and then gave it to Fanboy.

Eating the cereal seemed to give Fanboy some energy, just enough, in fact, to sit up in bed and get comfortable, but it didn't help all the way. He was still really tired and weak and could barely move.

Chum chum was scared that Fanboy would stop breathing again and this time, he wouldn't be able to save him in time.

After Fanboy got comfortable, Chum chum asked him if he would like to play some video games with him. Fanboy shook his head slowly and then said, "Chum chum, I want to play with you but I can barely lift my arms. I am too weak. I'll watch you play though."

"Nah, that's ok. It is no fun playing alone. I'll wait till you get feeling better and then we can play together." Chum chum said, concern in his voice.

It was not like Fanboy to say no to playing video games. This worried Chum chum real bad.

What could be causing this to happen to Fanboy? What was wrong with his best friend?

For the next 10 minuets, Chum chum franticly paced the floor in front of Fanboy's bed, trying to figure out what he and Fanboy could do together, but nothing came to mind and that scared him.

"Chum chum, sit down. You are making me nervous pacing the floor like that." Fanboy said to Chum chum who couldn't stop pacing.

"I am trying to think of some things we could do together while you are in bed, but I cannot think of anything. I am so afraid I'll loose you again, but this time, I wont be there save you and I cant let that happen. I wont let you go, I cant."

"Chum chum," Fanboy said, confused. "You are overeggagerating. I am fine. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok."

"Fanboy, you wouldn't understand what went on because you weren't here to know what was going on. You were cold and stiff and you weren't breathing and your heart wasn't beating. I had to pound on your chest and breathe into your mouth to get your heart to beat and your lungs to work again. I was afraid there for a while you wouldn't wake up."

Fanboy sighed. "Chum chum, I find it hard to believe that I did that. I was asleep."

"Your heart stopped beating and your breathing stopped in your sleep. And now I am afraid that if it happens again I wont be able to bring you back. I don't know what id do without you Fanboy."

"Come here Chum Chum and give me a hug. Things will be okay, just wait and see."

Chum chum slowly walked over towards Fanboy and gave his buddy a big hug. He started to calm down when he heard Fanboy's heart beating, his slow steady breathing and watched as his chest moved up and down with every breath he took.

Chum chum felt Fanboy's arms wrap gently and slowly around him as he burrowed his face into Fanboy's chest.

"Fanboy, I am so scared. I don't wanna move from this spot forever because I don't know that if I do, it might be the last time I hear your heart."

Chum chum burst into full blown tears and he couldn't stop them no matter what he did.

Fanboy burrowed his face into Chum chum's hair as he rubbed Chum chum's back.

Suddenly, Fanboy knew what Chum chum was talking about.

"Chum chum, I am sorry for doubting you earlier. I have been thinking about what you have been saying and I kinda know now what you are talking about."

Chum chum stopped crying and then said, "But you said that you didn't know what I was talking about."

"I had been thinking and I just wanted to let you know that I do remember 'blacking out' right after hearing water running in the bathroom. I don't remember anything after that."

"Are you breathing better now?" Chum chum asked Fanboy who nodded and then said, "Yes, it is kinda difficult to breathe but I can do it. I am just really weak and tired. The last thing I remember was the water running in the shower and how difficult it was to breathe and how things got dark. I tried to

fight it but it felt like something was pulling the life from me. I dont know what could have possibly caused it. I was fine the night before last. I just remember feeling really strange, like something was starting to change me from the inside. I felt this right after that huge fight with Kyle at Kyle's house after school."

"Ooh, I remember that fight. I remember how he said that he wanted you dead because you were annoying and he hated you. I don't see why he didn't mention me as well, as he hates both of us and thinks that we are both annoying and such."

"I know, you are right." Fanboy said. "I think he is up to some type of scheme to get rid of me. He started acting real strange right after he shook his magic wand at me. If you remember, it shot me clear across the room and I landed against the couch."

Suddenly, Chum chum just sat there with a blank stare on his face.

"Chum chum, what's wrong, what is it?" Fanboy asked Chum chum who said, "Oh no it cannot be. Fanboy, don't panic when I tell you this, but I think that you are feeling the way you are feeling because Kyle put a Hex on you."

"Hu?" Fanboy asked Chum chum.

"He cast a spell on you to try and kill you. The side effects of the curse he put on you is the way you are feeling now."

Fanboy sat in shock. "I don't want to die chum chum. Now I am scared too."

"We will get through this Fanboy. Don't worry. We will figure out how to reverse this somehow. It cannot be that bad." Chum chum said, trying to reassure Fanboy that everything would be ok, knowing full well he couldn't reverse the spell.

It was inevitable. There was no way to reverse the spell and Fanboy was going to die, but no one knew when or how.

"You are right, buddy. Thank you for cheering me up." Fanboy gave Chum chum a hug and Chum chum returned the favor and gave him a hug back.

He couldn't tell Fanboy the truth, that there was no way to reverse the curse and that he would eventually die. It would break his heart, and Chum chum couldn't bear to see Fanboy depressed.

A few minuets later, Chum chum and Fanboy stopped hugging and Fanboy sat up in bed slowly. He was still very weak and could barely move.

But he didn't want that to stop him.

"Chum chum, can you help me take a bath? I need to get up and get moving."

"But you can barely move Fanboy. How are you going to get out of bed?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could help carry me to the bathroom. I could take a bath instead of a shower."

"Ok. I'll help you Fanboy."

Chum chum carried Fanboy into the bathroom and then ran some warm water in Fanboy's bathtub.

Once the water filled up, Chum chum helped Fanboy bathe and then helped him get into a bulky sweater and a pair of sweatpants.

He then carried him back to the bed where Fanboy got back under the covers and tried to get comfortable.

"I bet you feel better after your bath, Fanboy." Chum chum asked Fanboy who nodded.

"Thank you Chum chum. Wanna play a video game or two while I still feel like it?"

"Sure ok." Chum chum said excitedly.

He ran downstairs to get their Gameboy Advances from off the coffee table in the living room and then ran back upstairs. He crawled into bed with Fanboy and then handed Fanboy his game and then turned on his.

Both boys then played a few Manarctica games until Fanboy started to get too weak to move his fingers.

"Thank you for playing with me Fanboy. I really do hope you get feeling better soon. I hate seeing you helpless. I know how much you hate having to depend on others to do things for you."

"Me too Chum chum, but somehow I have this gut feeling that I wont be getting any better, only worse. Thank you for trying to make me feel better earlier, but there is no way to reverse the curse. I wont be making it out of this, as much as I hate to have to say it."

The words Fanboy just said hit Chum chum hard like a blow to the head. He didn't know that Fanboy knew about the curse would be irreversible.

"But Fanboy, I thought you didn't know you knew about that." Chum chum said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes Chum chum, I knew. I just didn't want to let you know I knew because I knew it would hurt you more than anything. I know how you feel about this and all."

"Fanboy, "Chum chum said as his voice trembled as he cried. "I knew the whole time. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to depress you."

"At least we both know now." Fanboy said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Chum chum said, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Fanboy drew Chum chum back in for another long hug, in the process, trying to comfort his distressed friend the best that he could, even though there was no way he could change things or make things better.

Just as Chum chum thought, Fanboy started to get depressed as the thought of his future demise finally sunk into his brain and make itself known into reality.

However, he tried his best to not let his depression show to Chum chum, who already knew that Fanboy was depressed, but didn't say anything about it.

Saturday and Sunday dragged by slowly. Fanboy's condition continued to deteriorate and he could tell it was starting to effect Chum chum as he was not saying much.

"Chum chum," Fanboy said weakly.

"Yes fanboy?" Chum chum said, holding Fanboy's limp hand as he spoke.

"Im worried about how im going to get to school tomorrow. I can barely walk and talk, more less concentrate in school."

"We will figure something out Fanboy. Don't worry buddy. It will be okay." Chum chum said patting Fanboy on the shoulder for reassurance.

Suddenly, Fanboy tried to sit up in bed. Chum chum could tell that it was taking all of Fanboy's energy that he had inside of him to just move a few inches.

"Chum chum, help me stand up and try to walk a few steps. I want to get used to walking before school tomorrow."

Chum chum helped Fanboy slowly stand up on his feet. When he did, Fanboy's legs almost gave out on him. But Fanboy refused to give in. He knew he had to go to school and in order to do that, he would have to figure out a way to walk and move.

Chum chum could feel Fanboy shaking as he walked slowly down the stairs.

Fanboy's skin was pale gray and he was starting to get cold. Dark shadows were starting to form under his eyes as well. Fanboy overall looked sicker than sick; and it crushed Chum chum to see him this way, but he knew that this was the results of the curse Kyle put on him and that he couldn't do anything to help him or make him better, only watch as he slowly started to deteriorate in front of him.

Chum chum lived each moment as though it was Fanboy's last, as he knew by the way Fanboy was acting and talking that he wasn't long on this earth. The curse was taking over his body and draining his energy, leaving nothing but an empty shell in return.

After a short walk up and down the stairs, Fanboy collapsed onto his bed and panted a bit.

This crushed Chum chum to see, but he had to be strong and not show any emotions such as tears. It wasn't fair to Fanboy.

Monday came by faster than expected. Fanboy and Chum chum got up and got ready and go to school. They waited for the bus and then when the bus arrived, Chum chum carried Fanboy to his seat next to the window and then sat down beside him.

As he entered the bus, he saw Kyle give an evil grin to him and Fanboy and then laughed quietly under his breath.

Chum chum paid no mind to it and ignored Kyle, as he normally did crazy, weird shit a lot and both the boys paid him no mind.

What Chum chum didn't know was that Kyle had plans for them after school, and the major part of the plan involved Fanboy's life.

Soon, the school bus arrived at the school building.

Everyone ran out to hurry up and catch the first class before the bell rang.

Chum chum helped Fanboy walk half the way to the building then carried him the rest of the way as his legs were starting to fail him.

All the while, Kyle watched and waited, waited for the right time to confront the boys and make his move.

Chum chum helped Fanboy grab his books and then slowly make his way to class and sit down.

Mr Mufflin walked over towards Fanboy with a concerned look on his face and tapped his finger on Fanboy's desk.

"Purple kid, you okay?" He said.

Fanboy looked up at Mr Mufflin and tried to make eye contact, but instead only managed to open his eyes half way and feel his head fall to the desk.

Mr. Mufflin asked Chum chum if he needed to get the school nurse for

Fanboy and Chum chum shook his head. "He will be ok. Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes on him."

Mr Mufflin gave Chum chum a concerned look and then made his way back to the front of the room to start class.

Kyle sat up straight in his seat with a smug look on his face. He was watching the whole conversation and keeping quiet, all the while, counting down the minuets before his plan would spring into action.

All during class, Chum chum tried to get Fanboy to wake up but he just couldn't. He was too weak and he could feel his life slipping from him, a feeling he never felt before.

Two classes passed by, Fanboy sat passed out at his desk, gasping for air.

Chum chum held his hand the whole time and tried his best not to cry, but the tears just flowed the more he tried to fight them.

"_Yes." _Kyle thought. "_Soon, my plan will be put into action and Fanboy will be gone. Then, Chum chum will bow down to my mercy and worship me._"

Soon, class was over and Chum chum carried a half conscious Fanboy to the lockers.

Fanboy stood up the best he could, all the while gripping onto the lockers to keep him standing up or else he would fall down. He gasped for air with all his might as he felt his life draw to an end.

Suddenly, Fanboy stopped breathing and his heart stopped. He fell to the floor, cold and stiff just as Kyle walked over towards them.

Chum chum panicked and burst into tears, falling to his knees and sobbing as he held his friend's dead cold body in his arms.

"Awe, if it isn't Chum chum crying over his dead friend's body. Fanboy was always so annoying and irritating, wasn't he?" Kyle said as he stroked his wand in his left hand.

Chum chum glared at Kyle while holding Fanboy's body in his arms and then said, "Kyle, leave me alone. Fanboy was my best friend in the world. He was the only one that truly cared about me and loved me. I loved him more than life itself. Don't ever say things like that about Fanboy. Go pester someone else."

"Oh, but Chum chum, my poor, poor ignorant fat friend. I do believe that I cannot do that. You see, I might as well just tell you, since you won't let it go. I put a curse on Fanboy 3 days ago, remember when I told him I hated him and wanted him dead?"

Chum chum's eyes widened and nodded his head as Kyle spoke.

"Well, anyway, I put a death curse on him and there is only one way to reverse it, but I'm sure you won't be interested in hearing about it." Kyle said, turning his back and smirking in Chum chum's direction.

Chum chum tried to keep from crying and then said, "What is it? I'll do anything to bring Fanboy back."

"Well, well, isn't someone just begging to have their friend back?" Kyle said, tapping his fingers on his wand as he held it firmly in his hands.

Chum chum nodded and then burrowed his head against Fanboy's cold stiff chest. Thoughts of terror filled his head as he rested his head against Fanboy's chest and felt no breathing or heartbeat.

Kyle turned back around and then said, "In order to have Fanboy back and alive forever, you must agree to stay at my house as my servant while I try to convince Sigmund to reinstate my membership to Milkweed Academy."

"For how long?" Chum chum said, raising an eyebrow.

"1 month."

"And then you will bring Fanboy back to life for good?" Chum chum said.

"Miserably so." Kyle said cringing and rolling his eyes. Chum chum could tell that Kyle hated having to say what he did. He knew that Kyle didn't want to EVER bring Fanboy back to life as he hated him so much. But Chum chum could also see the sincerity in Kyle's eyes when he mentioned wanting to go back to Milkweed Academy.

Chum chum stood up and then said, "I'll do it. But you had better keep your end of the deal."

"Oh I will. Do we have a deal?" Kyle said, deep sincerity in his voice as he spoke.

Chum chum nodded his head and shook Kyle's hand.

"Excellent. Come home with me after school and your month will begin today." Kyle said.

"Can I at least put Fanboy's body in a safe place so it wont get hurt?" Chum chum said, holding Fanboy's stiff cold corpse in his arms.

"Oh, about that. One moment. I'll simply transport his body in a special bubble to my house with one tap of my wand. The bubble will conserve his body. When we get to my place, you will find your annoying dead friend lying less annoying on the couch."

Chum chum gave Fanboy one more hug and then said, "Don't worry Fanboy, You will be back soon. I'll fight for you."

Kyle waited for Chum chum to stand back and then with one tap of a wand, Fanboy's body disappeared and appeared at Kyle's house.

When Chum chum saw Fanboy's body disappear, he began to panic, so much he had to go to the school nurse and try to calm down as he was crying hysterically.

A few minuets later, the school psychiatrist was called in to talk to Chum chum and give him words of comfort.

"FANBOY, DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE...IM SO SCARED!"

Chum chum said crying franticly.

"Now it's ok child, try to breathe. Tell me what happened?" the psych asked Chum chum.

Chum chum tried to talk but when he did, something stopped him from talking. Kyle had put a block on Chum chum's mouth, making it where he couldn't tell anyone about the situation.

The psych just thought Chum chum was in shock and didn't think about it.

It was true that Chum chum was starting to go into shock, but that wasn't the whole story.

CHAPTER 2

Chum chum stayed in the nurses' office until school ended, in which time he left and met up with Kyle outside the school building.

Kyle could tell Chum chum was in shock as they were taking the bus home, so he didn't bother to talk to him.

All Chum chum wanted to do when he got to Kyle's place was run to Fanboy's side and try to calm down.

Sure enough, when Chum chum got to Kyle's home, Fanboy was lying on the couch in a protective bubble to preserve his body and keep him from deteriorating.

"I told you that your friend would be here waiting for you when you got here didn't I?" Kyle said to Chum chum who nodded and stared intently at his best friend who lay motionless on the couch.

"Since we wont be having visitors, Fanboy will remain where he is until your month is up." Kyle said, handing Chum chum a broom and dust pan.

"What are these for, Kyle?" Chum chum asked Kyle who said, "Remember, your job is to keep this place clean and to make my meals and such while I schmooze with the people at Milkweed Academy, and by the people I mean Sigmund. Now get to work. And on your off time, you can use this coloring book and crayons and color." Kyle flicked his wand and a box of crayons and a coloring book appears in front of Chum chum.

"Thank you Kyle." Chum chum said.

Chum chum set the crayons and coloring book down beside Fanboy on the floor and then got to work cleaning Kyle's house.

Soon, the cleaning was done and it was lunch time. Chum chum cooked Kyle's lunch and then sat down next to Fanboy and shed a few silent tears.

"_Fanboy, you will be back soon, don't worry. I love you so much._" Chum chum thought in his head.

After lunch, Chum chum cleaned the dishes and finished cleaning the kitchen up. After wards, Kyle took a shower and then proceeded to write letters and emails to Milkweed Academy. Chum chum sat down on the floor beside Fanboy's body and tried his best to color and be happy, but it was impossible, like trying to glue pieces of a broken balloon together to make a new balloon right after you popped it and then adding air to it.

Soon, it was time for dinner. Chum chum cooked Kyle his dinner and then finished cleaning up after himself. When Kyle was done, he threw the empty plates into the sink and then said, "Clean up then you can go to bed. And I suggest you get to bed early because there are a lot of chores to do before school."

"Ok Kyle." Chum chum said.

Chum chum finished cleaning and then walked over towards the couch. He grabbed a pillow and then laid down on the floor next to the couch and tried to sleep.

He never thought something would happen like this in a million years, but it did and Chum chum's heart felt as though it had been ripped out of his chest and shattered into a million pieces.

The days passed. Chum chum would clean and cook and clean some more, all the while Kyle butt-kissed Sigmund; trying to get a pass into Milkweed Academy once again, but it wasn't working.

Everyday, Chum chum would just sit next to Fanboy and talk. He knew Fanboy couldn't hear him, but it made him feel some better.

The shock of loosing Fanboy had scared Chum chum so badly that he went off into his own world, talking to himself and laughing to his own shadow.

He would talk to himself as though he were Fanboy as he was cleaning and cooking. Kyle even began to believe that Chum chum had lost it so bad that he was even beginning to hallucinate, thinking that Chum chum saw Fanboy come alive and help him with the cleaning. This scared Kyle and Kyle kept wishing that the month would come to an end quicker so he could revive Chum chum's annoying sidekick and be done with this miserable mess and it would all be a bad dream, nothing more than a bad, bad dream.

One day, 2 days before the 1 month deadline, Kyle confronted Chum chum to see for himself how bad off Chum chum had gotten.

"Um, Chum chum, how are you doing today? I noticed you have been cleaning very well lately and you have been happier."

Chum chum didn't respond but instead quickly glanced at Kyle and nodded then went back to talking to "Fanboy" as he mopped the floor.

"_Man, Chum chum is getting worse. He wont even come into reality and talk." _Kyle said to himself. _ "He thinks that Fanboy is alive and is helping him with his chores. I hate to go back on my word, but for the sake of Chum chum's psyche, I may have to revive his friend __2 days early__ before its too late and he permanently becomes in his own world forever." _

Kyle paced back and forth in the living room thinking about what he was going to do. Should he go back on his word and revive Fanboy or should he wait the 2 days more and risk Chum chum being permanently lost in his own world forever?

Even though he hated Chum chum, he didn't want him to be stuck in his own world forever.

He knew what he had to do.

CHAPTER 3

Kyle sighed and then walked over towards his writing desk and opened the drawer. He grabbed his wand and stared at it for a good 3 minuets, debating on whether or not he should go back on his word or not.

Finally after 5 minuets, Kyle made his decision.

He firmly grasped his wand in his right hand and slowly walked over towards Fanboy who remained on the couch.

He took a deep breath and then tapped his wand towards Fanboy, releasing him from the protective bubble he had been in for nearly a month, keeping him from deteriorating.

He stepped closer towards Fanboy and then stared at Fanboy for a good minuet or two.

"_It will be annoying with you around, Fanboy, but I must revive you for Chum chum's sake._" Kyle said to himself. "_I don't like Chum chum either but somehow I feel strangely enough sorry for the short, fat child._"

"Well, here it goes." Kyle said out loud.

With one tap of his wand, Fanboy woke-up, his soul reuniting with his cold stiff body.

Suddenly, Chum chum's cries could be heard from the kitchen.

Chum chum began to panic when he could no longer be able to see "Fanboy" or talk with him in his imagination.

Kyle put his hands on his hips and then looked at Fanboy and said, "You had better be happy now. I went back on my word and I never do that, but I had to for Chum chum because strangely enough I cared about him."

Fanboy looked at Kyle with a strange look and then said, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh never mind you goon." Kyle sighed. "Back to the old way of life. At least I had a month of peace and silence. Self, you mustn't go insane, you mustn't go insane."

Fanboy slowly sat up on the couch. He felt as though he was whole again after a long time. He looked around and observed his surroundings.

He then saw Chum chum running in circles screaming and panicking as he bumped into things ever so often.

"Chum chum, whats wrong?" Fanboy said, confused.

Suddenly, Chum chum stopped and looked at Fanboy. Both boy's eyes locked onto each other and then something amazing happened to Chum chum.

Fanboy stood up and without any pain or weakness, he ran over towards Chum chum and squeezed him as hard as he could, just like he used to do.

He kissed Chum chum on the cheek and Chum chum did the same.

Suddenly, Fanboy felt a warm rush come over him.

From that second, Fanboy knew that the spell was gone completely and he was back to normal.

"Only the kiss of a true friend will completely remove the curse." Kyle said behind the boys.

Chum chum looked up at Kyle with tears in his eyes and then said "Thank you Kyle for bringing Fanboy back. I was starting to loose my mind."

"Loose your mind? Try you were loosing your mind. And you are welcome." Kyle said.

Chum chum burst into tears and then said, "Oh fanboy I was so scared. I lost my mind. Please tell me you are ok now and that you are here to stay forever?"

Fanboy looked at Kyle and then once Kyle nodded his head, Fanboy looked back at Chum chum and then said, "Yes, I'm here for good. You don't ever have to worry about me leaving you again. I'll be alive until I am old and die naturally."

Chum chum giggled and then jumped up and down in excitement.

Fanboy and Chum chum held hands and then danced around Kyle's living room.

Kyle walked up towards the happy boys and then said, "Now do me a favor and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But I thought you were going to keep me here until you got back into Milkweed Academy? It's been basically a month, minus 2 days."

"No, I changed my mind. You two are annoying and you make my head hurt. Go home."

Kyle said as he held his head.

"Ok. Thank you." The boys said together.

Chum chum grabbed his coloring book and crayons and then said, "Common Fanboy. Lets go get a Freezie Freeze and talk. There is so much I have to tell you."

"Ok, I cant wait to hear them all!" Fanboy said, acting as though he just arrived on earth, and in a way, he did!

THE END

PROLOUGE

Fanboy and chum chum went to the frosty mart to get a freezie freeze and talk. Chum chum told Fanboy about how he lost it at school when he died and how he had to see the psych at school because he had a mental breakdown.

Fanboy was shocked and asked Chum chum to continue to talk

Chum chum told Fanboy about how Kyle had put a curse on Fanboy to kill him and that the only way he would bring Fanboy back was for Chum chum to clean and work for Kyle for a month while he tried to beg Sigmund to get back into the Milkweed Academy.

He told him about how he had lost his mind and how he started to go into his own world and hallucinate and talk to himself as though Fanboy was there with him.

Fanboy broke down into tears as he heard Chum chum talk about the past month.

He hugged Chum chum and told him he wasn't ever going anywhere ever again.

Kyle never did get into Milkweed Academy. Sigmund told Kyle to go fuck himself and to keep dreaming then he blocked Kyle's number on his phone.

Now Kyle is upset that he never has a chance to get back into the Milkweed Academy for Wizards where he felt he truly belonged.


End file.
